Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Ant-Man= |-|Captain America: Civil War= |-|Ant-Man and the Wasp= Summary Scott Edward Harris Lang is a former professional criminal who was convinced by Hank Pym to take on the mantle of Ant-Man. He fought against Pym's former protégé Darren Cross who had gone insane while trying to recreate the Pym Particles, leading to Lang defending his friends, family and the world as the Ant-Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '| '''8-B '| '''High 7-C Name: Scott Edward Harris Lang, Ant-Man, Jack, Scotty, Chang, Princess Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Reformed criminal. Powers and Abilities: Size Manipulation by using the Ant-Man suit, Peak Human Characteristics with Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Physical Characteristics when shrunken (retains strength and density as if he were a regular-sized human) and grown, Insect Manipulation with Ant-Man suit, Martial Arts, Expert thief, Expert engineer. Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to the Wasp. Fought Falcon and Black Widow) | City Block level (Briefly knocked out Spider-Man with a casual backhand, and was able to fight off Iron Man and War Machine for a brief period) | Large Town level (Punched Leviathans harder than Hulk and Thor did. Easily defeated Cull Obsidian by stomping on his face) Speed: Athletic Human. Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Kept up with Falcon and Black Widow. Can dodge bullets) | Normal Human running speed (Got outsped by Burch). Superhuman movement speed due to sheer size (Moves quite slowly compared to the other Avengers). Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can still keep up with Iron Man and War Machine) | Superhuman movement speed due to sheer size. Unknown combat speed and reactions (Appears rather slow and has low stamina) Lifting Strength: Superhuman when shrunk. Athletic Human otherwise. | Class M (Can rip the wings off jet airliners and swing airplane walkways around effortlessly) | At least Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class | Large Town Class Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Falcon, Black Widow and Yellowjacket even when not shrunk. Survived being kicked through walls by Ghost. Tanked the destruction of the New Avengers Facility. Tanked being shot by one of Sanctuary II's smaller missiles) | City Block level (Was barely fazed by missiles from War Machine and quickly recovered from getting knocked into an airplane with enough force to move it. It took a combined strike from Iron Man and War Machine with some help from Spider-Man to bring him down) | Large Town level Stamina: High | Unknown | Low Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: * Ant-Man Suit: Suit manipulates wearer's size and controls different kinds of ants. * Pym Particles Discs: About the size of a coin and shaped like a triskelion-styled shuriken, the discs are filled with specified forms of Pym Particles. Targets impacted by Red Discs shrinks to the size of an insect. Targets impacted by Blue Discs enlarges to a bigger size. Intelligence: Possesses a Master's Degree in Electrical Engineering. Good at improvising. Weaknesses: The Ant-Man suit can take a physical and mental tole on its wearer over a period of years. | Is relatively slower than if he were smaller. Not easy to get up from a fall. | His stamina is quite low due to various reasons. Key: Ant-Man | Giant-Man (Civil War) | Giant Man (Full Size) Others Notable Victories: Billy-Ray Sanguine (Skulduggery Pleasant) Billy’s Profile (Note: This was Scott’s Ant-Man key, and Speed was equalized) Formaggio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Formaggio's Profile (Note: This was Scott's Ant-Man key, and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) Gon's Profile (Early Heaven's Arena Arc Gon and Ant-Man Scott were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Stone Walls Category:Married Characters Category:Criminals Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Time Travelers